


Touch

by leilanewood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilanewood/pseuds/leilanewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So after what seemed like ages I finally did a thing? :) This has no beta work going on. It’s raw and it was written in ten minutes and I decided to publish anyway because either I could just not publish or delete it. So I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So after what seemed like ages I finally did a thing? :) This has no beta work going on. It’s raw and it was written in ten minutes and I decided to publish anyway because either I could just not publish or delete it. So I hope you enjoy.

He feels soft skin under his touch. Something soothing, he thinks. It’s a marvelous thing to have all of her to him for the rest of their lives. 

At first he was just checking if she was asleep, but then the next thing he notices is that he could never ever have enough of her. So he is touching her everywhere.  


Her arms, down to her hand then her waist and up. Down and up. Down and up. In a slow path that he learned, through the past year when he finally moved in with her, he loved more than anything. 

Then something makes him stop in the middle. He put his hand gently in her belly and feels again. A subtle movement, a kick, because he can swear to God this was a little fist against her belly he smiles. And as soon as he lay down his head in the pillow he falls asleep, dreaming about a little girl, blonde and smart, putting her fist in the air just like her mother.

And that makes him smile even more.


End file.
